Un día inesperado
by BellEdCullenSwan
Summary: Una romantica tarde en Londres para Edward y Bella... Caminando Sin Rumbo Fijo! Mi primer One Shot Cursi y corto pero espero les Guste! Gracias a Sill, Frances, Jozz y Lunizz que fue la que me dijo como subir el One Shot! Gracias niñas por ayudarme!


**Todos los derechos reservados! Los personajes NO son mios son de mi idola Stephenie Meyer, solo los tome y cree una pequeña pero cursi micro-historia (One Shot) Sill fue que creo el paisaje asi que parte de los derechos de One Shot son de ella y tambien de Frances! Espero que les guste! **

Era una tarde calida en Londres, Bella y Edward caminaban sin rumbo fijo por el bosque, solo era una agradable manera de divertrise juntos, caminaban agarrados de la mano, apreciando el precioso paisaje que la natuaraleza ha creado, rocas, raices, un musical lago, arboles por doquier, los animales que pasaban inadvertidos pero que se escuchan al pasar de un lado a otro, todo era perfecto...

Ellos permanecian callados no habia palabra para describir cuan hermoso era ese lugar, solo las miradas dulces que se cruzaban de vez en cuando, las sonrisas que ambos amaban de cada uno, los dos en plena armonia encanjando a la perfeccion en aquel momento, se detuvieron para apreciar mas el hermoso paisaje que los rodeaba, se tomaron de amaba manos y se miraron con pleno amor y ternura... Edward rompió el silencio para decir simplemente dos palabras...

-Te amo- Dijo Edward a Bella, por mas que Edward repitiera esas dos palabras, Bella nunca se cansaba de oirlo decir de sus labios, ella sonrio con devoción, ella lo amá y mucho, solo puede pensar su vida junto a él, el pasar de los años en su compañia, todo era simplemete un sueño para ella, que aquel chico fornudo y dulce lo amara...

-Yo tambien te amo Edward, sabes que me encanta cuando me dices "Te amo", solo que tu voz lo pronuncié siento una felcidad inmensa que inhunda todo mi ser, mis ojos brillan y mis mejillas se sonrojan, solo tu eres el hombre que amo y amaré por siempre, no importa lo que ocurra siempre seras mi Edward, te amo y nunca me cansaré de decirtelo- Dijo Bella en respuesta, los ojos de Edward brillaron...

Su genuina sonrisa se ensancho, no habian palabras o gestos para decirle cuanto se aman solo un beso sellaba todo trato de amor, se fueron acercandoce lentamente hasta que sus labios se encontraron, corrientes electricas recorrian el cuerpo de ambos, los brazos de Bella reposaban comodos alrededor del cuello de Edward mientras que los de él estaban firmenete enroscados en la cintura de Bella.

Sus labios encanjaban a la perfección y sincronisados mantenian un ritmo, por la falta de aire se tubieron que separar pero Edward no soltaba a Bella como si su vida dependiera de ello, juntaron sus frentes y se miraron por un largo rato a los ojos, ambos calleron en la profundidad de sus miradas, asi se comuncaban, no bastaba palabras de cariño solo la mirada lo decia todo...

El cariño, la devoción, el amor, la ternura, la dulcura que sentian ambos, era inigualable Edward volvio a juntar sus labios con los de Bella, cuando su respiracion recuperó su cadencia normal hablo...

-Bella, te quiero, te amo, en mi vida solo existes tú, en todo mi ser tu nombre tatuado está, con fuego en cada fibra de mi ser estas, en cada rincon de mi mente apareces, siempre estas en mi pensamiento, todo mi ser gira a tu entorno, todo lo que soy te pertenece, ya no soy dueño de nada de lo que soy, solo hay una persona que tiene la custodia de mi ser y esa eres tú... Solo puedo imaginar mi vida si estas tú, quiero que me acompañes el resto de mi vida, que sigamos creciendo y nuestro amor sea eterno, quiero pedirte algo... ¿Te gustaría ser mi esposa?- Edward se arodillo y saco una pequeña cajita de terciopelo, la abrio y descubió una sortija de compromiso, el aro era de plata con un delicado diamante transaprente en forma de corazón a los lados del delicado diamante en forma de corazón, un diamante a cada lado de color azul.

Decoraban el precioso anillo que sellaría un amor esterno, Bella estaba completamente feliz, lagrimas de felcidad se deslizaban por sus sonrosadas mejillas, una deslumbrante sonrisa apareció en su rostro, tomo control en sus emociones y se armo de valor para responder...

-Si, Edward, claro que quiero ser tu esposa, amiga, compañera, aquella con la que cuentes cuando me necesites, con la que lloraras tus penas, aquella que se enamoro de ti aquel dia que nos conocimos, y tu alma gemela como tú lo eres para mi, sere tu acompañante el resto de nuestra vida, te amo- terminando su discurso, Edward se levanto de suelo deslizo la alianza por el dedo corazón de Bella y la abarzó, ambos felices de compartir el resto de sus vidas juntos, sellaron ese dia con un beso lleno de emoción felicidad, dulzura, y amor, aquel dia lo recuerdan juntos recordando su pasado felices aun a sus años de casados mantienen ese juramento de amor...

_Esta historia en relidad los personajes eran Kemmett y Frances (mi amiga pero decidi) cambiar los nombres y poner a Bella y a Edward pero la trama es mia y el paisaje es gracias a Sill! Gracias a Silvia o Sill como le decimos de veras amii sin ti esta historia no existiera y a Frances que fue la que me animo a escribirla a Jozz que fue la de la idea del titulo niñas les doy muchisimas gracias sin ustedes este fic no seria nada sino una idea olvidada en mi mente! de veras la kiero niñas MUCHAS GRACIAS! GRACIAS A TODAS LAS QUE LO leyeron espero que les haya gustado es mi primer One Shot! de veras les agradezco muchooo!Como dicen muchas merezco Reviews? _

_Anabel_


End file.
